Today it Begins
by KJ Cullen
Summary: writen by Nymph. Bella begins all over again. All Human, OOC.


For Bella, her voice was her life, the only way she could get by. It was the reason her bills were paid, the reason there was food in the cupboards, and the means for buying her car.

Tonight she was going to make her debut. Finally after doing years of open mic nights, and gaining just $100 dollars a week, she was going to take a step up on the ladder. She had moved in with her Boyfriend just so she could attend the event.

The Sound Techie was still in his little shed fixing up the wires, while Bella stood there upon the stage getting used to the arena. She couldn't chicken out last minute, she had to perform.

James Merridew, her boyfriend, was agent to the stars. He had eventually found her a gig where she could pay without being booed off the stage. Tonight she was singing to a party of superstars, she wasn't the headline act but she was on stage.

When the Techie had found her a mic, and had connected all the wires, Bella was more than ready to sing tonight.

---

Bella was handed her list of songs by the sound manager. She was playing cover songs; she didn't mind, no one would want to hear something by someone they didn't know.

James kissed her good luck and pushed her out onto the stage.

As the music started, she brought the mic up to her face and began to sing. She captupred the audience, with her first song, and kept them with her the whole way.

As if by luck her last song was Beautiful Liar; it fit perfectly when she found James there in the corner, red head squashed in front of him, lips locked and hands wandering.

Her eyes stayed locked on the figure of her boyfriend, and she sang her heart out. When he turned he was caught in her gaze, and he was stuck. When he came to his senses he ran.

When the song was over Bella left the stage. She dropped the mic, and headed straight for her bag. Picking out her phone she was just about to phone Alice, when a hand tapped on her shoulder. Rose was stood there.

She pulled Bella into a hug. "Don't worry Bells," she whispered, "Alice sensed something was wrong. She headed over to James', and sent me here. I know what's wrong."

After Bella had changed out of her gown, and back into clothes that looked acceptable at a party, Rose and Bella headed out into the crowd. Bella intended in saying happy birthday to the man whose party it was, and then saying thank you for letting her play the gig, before leaving for Alice and Rose's apparment.

She found the man she was looking for. He seemed to be looking for someone. He turned around and he smiled like he had found just who he was looking for.

"You were wonderful." He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you. Mr?"

"Call me Edward," He replied.

"Well thank you Edward for agreeing to let me play at your party. And happy Birthday." She smiled at him, and shook his hand.

"There's a but. What is it?"

"I need to go. There was a problem with my boyfriend. I need to make sure he gets a message. -

- "In other words James Merridew is a lieing, cheating, sod, who is going to get his backside kicked." Rose interupted, "And Bella needs to go so that she can make sure he can't destroy her stuff."

"Well in that case. I don't want you to loose everything, but I'm going to give you this," - he took out a calling card, "I want you to go to my uncle's studio and tell them I sent you. Tell that Edward Anthony sent you." He placed a kiss upon her cheek and turned.

Bella arrived at the girls appartment not long after midnight. Alice was stood at the door, and ushered Bella in.

Alice and Rose held Bella while she cried, fed her when she was hungry, and helped her recover. James had been with Bella since she'd moved in with her father in High School. He had been her shoulder to cry on when her father died, and he had been there to help her with her career. Bella had been taken in by his mother when Bella's Father's house had been taken from her, and she'd followed James to LA when he had asked her to.

A week had gone by, and Bella decided to leave the building while the girls were still asleep. Bella went to the studios. Edward was stood outside when she got there. He was smoking a cigar, and shouting down his mobile phone.

When the call ended, he looked up, and he saw her stood there, and walked over to her, before heading into the doors.

"Today it begins," he said, "Carlisle, she's here." he called.


End file.
